What a Love Triangle
by BlackCatNeko999
Summary: Sequel to Heartbroken in Love. Amu and Kukai happily live with the results of their hard-work, but how are they going to react when a new member is ready join the family? And will love finally come Kyono's way? Kukamu and OC-love!
1. A fresh start

**Hiya~! I have been out for a while, but now I am back with this new story. This will be a Kukamu fic, but it will focus on the love triangle between Kyono and the Tsukiyomi twins.**

**It is a sequel to my other story, Heartbroken in Love, you could read that before this (only if you want XD).**

**Lets make some things clear: Amu is 35 years old in my story, Kukai is 36.**

**About Kyono: 14 years old (almost 15); waist long, maroon hair (she wears it in two ponytails or she lets it dawn); golden-brown eyes; she is enthusiastic and never goes down, go-luck attitude, but Kyono has sometimes a short temper, especially if it's about sports (oh, and she can be very stubborn too :D).**

**About Daisuke: 15 years old; midnight blue hair; violet eyes; the bad-boy attitude, cold and a tease, but he opens up to the ones he cares for.**

**About Ryou: 15 years old (the younger twin); blond hair; sky-blue eyes; shy and gentle, the opposite of his brother.**

**About Arashi: 5 years old; short pink hair; emerald green eyes; childish and stubborn, likes to win at every game, loves cats (I absolutely love cats; they are so kawaii~!) and gets easily distracted.**

**Now lets get started:**

**Me: The first chapter, I am so excited! Kyo-chan, do the disclaimer please~!**

**Kyono: Right, BlackCatNeko999 does not own Shugo Chara! She only owns me, my brother, Ryou-kun, Daisuke-baka and her other Ocs!**

''speaking''

_'thoughts'_

**(Lets say this happens sometime after Amu gets pregnant, again; normal pov.)**

* * *

><p><em>What a Love Triangle<em>

_Chapter one: A fresh start_

oooooooooo

Ahh...summer, a lovely season for children, teenagers, grown-ups and even old people. Everybody loves summer.

''Again.''

You can do whatever you want. You are free from yourself, from the world.

''Again!''

You can relax, have a good time, you can travel around the world, discover new things, you can just sit all the day and do nothing.

In few, everything in this world enjoys summer. Even nature. It is quiet everywhere.

''AGAIN!''

Well, not everywhere...

''Argh-! This is not working!'' says an angry football team captain.''If we don't work together, like a real team, we'll lose the match!''

She isn't the angry type, on the contrary she is very sweet, she's like this only when it concerns sports that's it.

''But, Kyono, it is only a game and besides we have already given all we could.'' says the co-captain, a girl with little past shoulder long, jet black hair, held in a messy ponytail.

''A game... A GAME? This is not a simple match, it's a match against our biggest rivals, the Huricane High (**yeah I know, lame name, but whatever XD**), so we must win this game! We must show them what we can, so we need a new strategy. So lets try again!'' And with that they all start again.

It is summer, a cherished season for friendship and love...a love story always starts like this...in a sunny day of summer.

All the girls get on position. A whistle is heard. The game starts. Kyono goes for it. She runs past the opponents, straight to the gate. The co-captain-Rika-is in sight. She is determined to take the ball, but Kyono jumps over her and shoots to the gate. The ball passes the goalkeeper and goes square into the gate.

''Well, it was better, but it still did not stop me. Again!''

''Oh please, Kyono, you are better then us and you have much more stamina. That's why _you _are the captain.'' says one of the girls.

''And besides, you are _the __daughter _of the great _Kukai Souma, _the football coach.'' complains Rika.

''Hey, this has nothing to do with my place in the team. You are just jealous that I am better than you.'' Kyono says embarrassed. Yeah, she loves her father, but she does not want to be seen as 'the great coachs daughter'. She wants to be Kyono, a good football captain. To be known for her qualities, not he dads name.

''Whatever, I think it is enough for today. Right, _Kyono?_'' Rika asks-more like states-coldly. She never liked to be seen as a weakling, a weak person.

''Yeah, we had enough, girls. Tomorrow, same time. Ok?'' Kyono decides and dismisses the team. The co-captain leaves the field in a hurry.

''Rika, wait!'' Rika suddenly stops. ''What? Did I miss something, captain?'' she says turning around.

''No, I just wanted to say that I am...sorry...for what I said earlier. I-'' ''No need to apologise. It is ok. It was my fault anyway so _I _am sorry.'' Rika interrupts her smiling.

''Rika, I-'' ''KYONO!'' someone interrupts her second time that day so Kyono looks up at him, or should she say _them._

There, on top of the hill, she sees the silhouettes of two young men. The blond one is waving at her while the other one rests on the fence, hands in his pockets.

''I'll talk to you later, seeing that you have company.'' Rika whispers, winks, then walks away.

'_Huh, what does she mean by that. They are just my friends._' With that thought, Kyono runs up to them.

''You are late. What took you so long?'' asked the indifferent one.

''What? We had training, baka! I thought I told you already. And besides who told you to wait for me?'' she counters quickly.

''Yeah, you are still wearing your football uniform and, by the way, it makes you look fat.'' he says under his breath. At this her face is red as a tomato.

''What? You are so-'' ''Kyono-chan, please calm down.'' the blond tries to stop the fight. ''You know Daisuke does not mean it, he's trying to say that _you look good_.''

This make both of them-Daisuke and Kyono-blush uncontrollably, but the blue haired one replies.

''Eh...why would I do that, Ryou? It really makes her fat-'' ''Oh please, will you quit it?''

oooooooooo

''It is pretty late, the sun already sets.'' Ryou states.

''Well, thaks for walking me home.'' she says looking at her feet. Even if they argue, they always have a good time in the end.

''No problem. I mean, we're bestfriends after all...so I wanted to ask you something...'' he suddenly stops, but after a moment of silence the blue haired teen continues ''What's your relationship with the blue eyed girl? She looks nice.''

''Who? Rika? She's a very good friend of mine. Not only she likes football, but she is very talented too... At first we were rivals, we both wanted to be captain...but I won. I guess we'll always be rivals, but that does not mean we can not be friends, right?'' Kyono replies totally ignoring his last comment.

Then flashbacks from when they first meet come to her mind.

_Flashback_

_Kyono __came in front of tall building. She had __a brochure in her hand. The football team was going to pick new members and she could not wait to show them her talent. She was going to be the captain, no buts, that was her biggest dream. No turn back._

_Kyono was about to enter the large building when a hand on her __shoulder stopped her. Suddenly she turns around only to meet a pair of big, large, azure eyes. The __owner of the eyes was __a quite short girl with shoulder __length, jet black hair held in two neat pigtails. She looked __confused and unsure of what to say, so Kyono being the cheerful girl she was, started the conversation._

_''Can I help you?'' She __quickly regained her composure and answered ''Oh, I am just looking for the __football's team meeting place. There is__ a special test today, for young girls to show their talent. Not only boys can play this game...I come here__ to fulfill my dream. I want to be the best football player and nothing will stop me, nothing!''_

_This got Kyono's __attention._

_''Well, I am here for the same thing so it won't be easy.'' she said determined. She will not let a girl get in her way._

_''I'm glad to hear that because it's more fun if you have __competition or you __thought that you are the only one that wants to win? Well, you __were wrong, we're all here to give our best.'' the black haired girl said with a smirk gesturing __at other competitors. She looked so shy at first, but now she's the complete opposite._

_Kyono let her words sink in, then she frowned saying firmly ''I won't lose to you.''_

_At this the short one started to laugh. The other girls were already inside. She had to get in too._

_The blue eyed girl stopped, her face got blank. She closed her eyes and __paced towards the door. When she passed Kyono she __whispered ''Remember this, I am _not _your enemy. I am your rival, Mashiro Rika. I will not lose neither.'' After that she opened and closed the glass door._

_Kyono clenched her fists, __crushing__ the brochure with this action. 'I must give all I can. I will not give up so easily. I won't lose!'_

_With that __thought __she entered the building and __fulfilled her dream._

_End of flashback_

Kyono blinks twice after she realizes her inattention. Yes, at first they were rivals, but after the test there was bond between them. 'Rika-chan is not a bad person. After you get to know her, she'll open up.'

After that preselection, they spend a lot of time together, not only because they are in the same team, but because of the things they have in common. Now that Kyono thinks about it, after that she had ignored the twins. Perhaps they felt neglected. No, that can not be it, they are boys, right? They are not so close. Yeah, they are bestfriends and all, they know eachother since they were five. They share everything. Now she has a new friend and maybe they are jealous. Possibly. Well, they only see her as a friend, nothing more so Kyono won't brake their friendship, never.

She does not realize how quickly time has passed. They are already in front of her house.

''Thank you guys for being such good friends. It means a lot to me. Maybe we'll meet tomorrow, since I do not have any training. Just the three of us. What do you say?'' she invites them sweetly with a genuine smile.

''It sounds good so I'll come. What about you, brother?'' Ryou asks his older twin.

''Hmmm...just the three of us...I don't know. It is a _date_?'' Daisuke smirks at her, a devious glint in his eyes. Her face starts heating, alot.

''What? No, what made you think that? I just want to spend some time with you, that's all!'' Kyono occurs blushing uncontrollably.

''Denial is the first symptom when you like someone!'' he teases her again. Kyono starts to pout.

''Hey, I was just kidding. I'll come. Now what time do we meet?'' Daisuke apologizes in his own way then agrees with her proposal.

''I will call you tomorrow morning and we'll meet here, in front of my house.''

After that the twins say their goodbyes and leave. Kyono sighs and opens the door towards her own house. She is greeted by her little brother, Arashi, looking at some anime in the living room.

''Hi, onechan !'' She smiles at his childish behavior. After that they all get ready for dinner.

oooooooooo

Amu is doing the dishes, Kyono is helping her. Suddenly Amu turns towards her and says ''Kyo-chan, can you please get Arashi-kun in the living room? We have something important to tell you.''

Kyono nods slowly then goes to her brother's room.

oooooooooo

They are all in the living room. Kyono is tense. Arashi is at her side and looks confused. Oposite of them are their parents. Kukai is hugging his wife's waist tightly and looks dawn at her. She nods then smiles at her children.

''We have some wonderful news for you. You are going to have a little sister!'' Amu states with a wide smile on her face.

It took some time until her words sink in, then Arashi cheers for them. Kyono's looking dull-witted at them. Did she herd right, a little sister? Then it means that ''You are pregnant...right?''

''Oh you dummy! You had the same reaction when we told you about Arashi.'' Kukai says playfully while he messes with her hair. They all start to laugh.

oooooooooo

Kukai is going towards his and Amu's room. The kids are asleep. He opens the door only to find Amu on the bed smiling sweetly at him. He quickly closes the door only to lean on it. He crosses his arms and asks her with a smirk ''What do you think you're doing wearing _that?_'' He points at her revealing nightgown.

''What? It's not like you haven't seen me like this before, right, _Kukai-koi_?''she replies smoothly, purring his name.

He swallows the lump in his neck and moves towards the bed. At this Amu fists the sheets in anticipation. She knows that look he gives her.

He sits on the bed an suddenly hugs her, his face in her hair inhaling her scent. She returns the embrace, her face buried in his chest. Kukai kisses her forehead then her cheek whispering.

''What am I going to do with you, _Amu_?'' He kisses her ear, bites her earlobe sending shivers down her back.

''The third one already? What are you doing to me, _Amu_? he wispers between kisses. The way he said her name is making her crazy, wanting more. He bites her neck, making her squeal in surprise. This leaved a hickey. Kukai then lefts a trail of butterfly-kisses on her shoulder then down her left arm and her hand, kissing each of Amu's fingers gently.

She shivers in delight and closes her eyes, a blush spreading across her pale skin.

''Kukai! Please stop teasing me!'' she pleads as he makes his way back up her arm. Kukai kisses the hickey then he looks in her eyes.

''This is your punishment for trying to seduce me.'' he sais taking glances at her pink lips.

''Kukai, I'm sorry, but I can't help myself and you know it.'' she moans in protest so he decides to end her torture.

''I know, Amu. I know.'' he whispers slowly with a true smile, not a smirk, and kisses her fully on the lips.

That's when Amu loses it and kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing him on his back. She can feel him smirk in the kiss as he flips them over, bringing him on top of her.

Kukai looks down at her for a moment then leans back for another make out session.

It will be a long night indeed. A very long one.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this sure was long and OMG, a Kukamu moment at the final. Sorry, but that's why it is 'T' rated.<strong>

**I don't know when I am going to update again, but I'll try not to make it long. :D**

**Now I need to ask you something important: What do you think about Rika? Do you like her? How about her friendship with Kyono. Should she be a main character too, like in this chapter, or just a secondary character.**

**Hope this will satisfy you XD.**

**So how was it? Please feedback so I'll know how it was and please, no flame!**

**Until the next time,**

**BlackCatNeko999**


	2. What, a double date? Part I

**Well, here is chapter two~! I hope you enjoy it, like I enjoy writing it.**

**I remind you that I accept anonymous reviews so you can all review and spread the love. I would appreciate some constructive critique, thanks.**

**Oh and I forgot to tell you this is an AU story-no shugo charas, sorry.**

**Me: The second chapter is here~! Looks like you are going on a date, Kyo-chan. Aren't you excited?**

**Kyono: What? I-I, it's not a date!*blushes furiously***

**Daisuke: You like me. Recognize this. It's obvious.**

**Kyono: I don't like you!**

**Ikuto: Oh, come on. He is my son after all.**

**Me: How did you get here? O_O'''**

**Ikuto: What? I am a character too, right... You know, it is not too late to turn this story into Amuto.**

**Me: Umm...NO, this will not be an Amuto, but maybe I'll do an one-shot later.**

**Ikuto: Yeah! Amu will be mine! Now I can get out of here.*turns to walk away***

**Me: Hey! If you are already here, do the disclaimer. NOW!**

**Ikuto: Heh, BlackCatNeko999 doesn't own me or Shugo Chara! She only owns her OCs. Imagine if she actually owned it. The horror!**

**Me: SHUT UP! R&R!**

''speaking''

_'thoughts'_

**(The next day; normal pov.)**

* * *

><p><em>What a Love Triangle<em>

_Chapter two: What, a double date? Part I_

oooooooooo

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, about 9 am, and our dear Kyono was still asleep. It was so peaceful outside, not even a sound. She was hugging her pink pillow close to her chest. She uttered some incoherent words while turning on the other side.

Yeah, she was sleeping peacefully until her bedroom door was kicked open by her little brother.

''Onechan! Onechan, wake up or you will be late for breakfast!'' Arashi told her then closed the door.

Kyono suddenly opened her amber eyes and moved her gaze toward the bedside clock. 9:07...wait what?

''What? I overslept again. I'm gonna be late!'' she yelled and fell out of the bed. _'Wait, it's still summer break so we don't have school today, plus it's Saturday...but, I must get ready for my meeting with the twins.' _She found herself tangled in her own sheets when this thought crossed her mind.

After four minutes of fighting with the sheets Kyono found her way to the bathroom. A quick shower, that would be very nice. She stripped and let the hot water caress her skin. After she stepped out, Kyono wrapped a towel around herself. Stepping out of the bathroom, she began to gather her clothes for the day. What should she wear? Hmm...not too formal because _it's not_ a date, but she can't dress like a tomboy either so, after some moments of thinking, she settled for a silky, two inches above the knee-length, black skirt, a cute, dark pink shirt that said with big, black, bold letters _'cutie'_ with a tight leather jacket over it, some lace, over knee-length, pink tights too and a pair black, short-heeled boots some with some silver charms hanging on each side. In addition to her outfit Kyono added some star shaped, silver earrings and an argent bracelet.

_'Way too formal but whatever, I can't change my mind now.'_ And with that thought she placed her outfit on her now neatly made bed and proceeded to put on a big, white T-shirt and a pair of green capri. She didn't bothered to tie her long hair in its usual high ponytail.

She then sprinted down the stairs and into the spacious kitchen.

Amu was preparing breakfast and Kukai was reading some sport magazine while sipping from his cup of hot coffee. Her sweet, little brother, Arashi, was waiting impatiently at the wooden, right-angled table. His small fingers were clutching the edge of the table so hard that you'd think it will break. So hungry he was.

Kyono took a seat beside Arashi and let herself enveloped in the wonderful smell that was coming from the stove. She could feel the sweetness of the meal in progress of preparation. That could mean only one thing...''Dorayaki!''(A/N:Dorayaki are Japanese pancakes; so yummy :D)

She almost squealed in delight. They were her favorite and it wasn't everyday that her mother made them. She loved them with some chocolate and strawberries or cherries. They were a great combination. Now she was happy that the pink haired boy waked her up.

They all ate breakfast enjoying the wonderful taste of pancakes. Amu was going to go shopping for the unborn baby with Arashi. She did not want to leave him alone in the house, _again._ Kukai had some errands to do and he promised he'll try to get home as soon as possible. They shared a quick kiss and he was out the door.

oooooooooo

Now that she was alone, Kyono was plopped down on the cream-colored couch channel surfing. There wasn't anything good so she decided to watch a random channel. Lucky Star was just starting...so she settled into a more comfortable position and stared at the bright screen.

oooooooooo

It was 12:35 and she was watching the ending of a different anime episode-Kaleido Star-while silently humming the opening version of Lucky Star. God, she couldn't take it out of her head.

Kyono was ready to change the channel when a familiar song was heard from her turquoise mobile phone.

It was her ringtone.

She turned off the T.V., placed the remote on the coffee table and answered with a shy ''Hello?''

''Oi, Kyono! Are we still going out today because I'm starting to lose my patience.''answered a well known voice.

Kyono stared at the wall hanging clock with a bored look. _'Geez, it's not even one and he already thinks I ditched_ _them?'_ She thought tourning her atention back to the small device in her hand.

''Geez, Daisuke. I didn't know you wanted to be around me so much.'' was her sly comment. _'This surely is going to piss him off.'_

''Hell no! Why would I want to be anywhere near someone as ugly as you?'' was his fast reply. _'Told you so.'_ Kyono smiled to herself. Daisuke was almost always teasing her. Now it was time for revenge. Oh sweet, sweet revenge!

''Anyway, how about we meet at the park in front of that ice cream stand? You know, the little one near the entrance.'' Daisuke successfully changed the subject.

''Okay, but can we meet in like forty minutes? I have some stuff to take care of first. It isn't a problem, right?'' she uttered really fast, her gaze fixed on the floor.

''No, why would it be? We all have our own problems, right? You're _more_ important than us so go solve your worries first...Besides, the latest we meet, less time I have to to spend with you!'' he tried to hide his concern with the last reply, but he wasn't fast enough and she caught him right away.

_'You're more important' _Kyono felt her face heating up at his words. She had bitten her bottom lip and managed to say ''Well then, make it 1:30 and don't you dare ditch me!''

She was so embarrassed by this that she had closed her eyes to fight the blush that was spearing across her cheeks.

''Don't worry, I won't. See you!'' he replied equally embarrassed. Kyono succeeded to say a proper goodbye and then to hang up. She hugged the mobile device close and let herself fall back onto the sofa. _'What's wrong with me? I shouldn't react like that just because he cares. I mean we're _supposed _to be bestfriends_ _and bestfriends care for each other, right?'_ She thought looking at the white ceiling like the answers would be there.

After that, Kyono proceeded to brush her teeth, put on her prepared outfit and then to make her hair. She brushed her long, chestnut colored hair with great care then tied it in two twin tails. She didn't use any makeup just some cherry flavored lip gloss.

It was 1:16 and she was ready to leave when she heard the doorbell ring.

_'Who could it be?' _Kyono wondered heading for the door. Little did she know that behind the door was the last person she would think of. And it was demonstrated by the gasp she let out of her mouth.

_''...Rika...''_

**(A/N: Should I leave you here with this nice cliffhanger...hmmm...maybe...Nah, I'm not that evil XD Plus I hate cliffhangers myself and you waited enough time for this chapter!**

**And I never properly introduced Rika to you so...**

**About Mashiro Rika: 15 years old; little past shoulder long, jet black hair (usually in two pigtails); large, azure eyes; she is shorter than Kyono; does not like to be seen as a weak person, independent, cold, but sometimes she can be sweet too, hard working; AND she teases Kyono sometimes about her love life.**

**Well, that's it. On with the story!)**

And right in front of her was standing Rika Mashiro in all her glory, giving Kyono a cold glare.

Kyono managed to gulp the lump in her throat and than to ask her with a confused voice ''Rika...What are you doing here?''

In fact it was the first time she came here, and without invitation too.

''I need to talk to you...So, are going to let me inside or what?'' Rika replied still sending daggers at her. Seeing this, the younger girl moved out of her way, letting Rika to enter the large house. After closing the front door, Kyono turned to better study her friend. Rika wasn't glaring anymore. She was staring intensely at the carpeted floor. After a minute of awkward silence Rika moved her gaze to the brown head.

''Why did you ditched the training? I thought you were a captain. It's good I was there to send the girls home because you just took their day off...AND didn't you said that we must beat the Huricane High? How are we going to beat them...ditching our program? Well, why are you so quiet? Answer me, Kyono!'' Rika yelled the last part.

_'Wait...what training session?'_ Kyono was wondering when a sudden flashback came to her.

_Flashback_

_''Whatever, I think it is enough for today. Right, Kyono?'' Rika asked-more like stated-coldly. She never liked to be seen as a weakling, a weak person._

_''Yeah, we had enough, girls. Tomorrow, same time. Okay? ''Kyono replied._

_End of flashback_

Now she was looking like a fish out of water. How could she forget? And was calling herself a good captain. She was ashamed of herself now.

''I-I'm so s-sorry, Rika-chan! I-I totally forgot and...and there is this dat-I mean meeting I h-have and-'' ''No need to apologize.'' Kyono's stuttering has been stopped by Rika's state. _'What? A second ago she was angry and demanding and now she is saying she does not need a motive? What's with her today?' _Kyono's thoughts were exactly as her expression. Extremely confused.

Sensing that, Rika sent her a tired smile with the meaning of 'I understand and it's alright', but then that real smile turned into a devious grin sending an uneasy feeling to Kyono.

''So...you said something about a meeting? Is it a date?'' she asked innocently, but there was that glint in her azure eyes that told Kyono she was anything but innocent right now. Seeing her wide eyed and flushed cheeks expression, Rika decided to continue with the teasing.

''Do I know him? Or is some sort of multiple date, like you're going out with five guys and at the end you only chose one? Hmm, Kyono?'' At her comment Kyono's cheeks were turning dark red.

''W-what? No, of course not! I'm not like that! I was just going to hang out with my best guy friends, that's all. I swear!'' she countered not looking the dark-haired in the eye.

''Hey! It's not good to swear you know.'' Rika scolded her with her hands on her hips like a mother would scold a little child. After that she smiled while asking ''Are they the twins? They seem pretty close to you.''

''Oh...well, yeah, you got me. It's them, but it's not a date. We're just hanging out, you know like real friends do.'' she said defeated. There was no way she could win this. Rika was in deep thought then her eyes shone with determination.

''If that so how about I go with you? It would be nice to meet your childhood friends, ne Kyono?'' This sent Kyono on her thoughts...she promised that it'd be only the three of them and Rika was supposed to be the cause of the twins' jealousy. How was she supposed to explain that?

''Umm...I told them it'd be only the three of us...'' Kyono started but then she saw the puppy dog eyes Rika was making and it was hard to turn her down something caught her eyes...she wasn't wearing the football uniform. Nothing sport.

She was wearing a nice baby blue, knee-length dress with thin straps, over it a mini, 3/4 sleeve, black, leather jacket and some black medium heels. To complete her outfit Rika placed a bracelet with silver charms on right her wrist, a elegant, black purse on her shoulder and some dark blue, heart shaped earrings. As always her jet black hair was held in two neat pigtails with some baby blue ribbons. Her entire outfit was showing how gorgeous can a girl look even if she plays football almost all day long.

_'Rika-chan is truly astonishing!' _''But what about the training? What are-'' ''Are you deaf or something? Didn't I just told you that I took care of it? Geez, sometimes I don't know what to do with you.'' Again Kyono was interrupted by her.

''Okay then. You can come, but remember, it's not some sort of double date...and please don't make any wicked comment, please?'' It was Rika's turn to confront the puppy dog eyes and it was not easy either because Kyono was really good at it too.

''It's called teasing, captain.'' she laughed at her. Kyono laughed too then she grabbed her phone and her pink purse.

It was 1:24 pm and they were out the tall, front door.

oooooooooo

They made it to the park in exactly five minutes and the two girls settled on a beautifully lacquered bench near the fancy ice cream stand. Kyono was looking around, but stopped when she felt a delicate hand on her shoulder. Turning around she caught Rika's assuring smile and tried to calm down. What if they planed some kind of joke on her, after all, Daisuke was the one who called her damn it! God knew what was in her mind for not catching on this earlier.

She was so lost in her own worries that she didn't hear the two sets of footsteps that were nearing them. Not until one of the owners has cleared his throat. That's when Kyono looked up from the ground only to meet the blank face of Ryou and the intense stare of his older twin. They sensed Rika's presence and then the inevitable happened. Ryou's once calm features turned into a worried look and Daisuke eyes turned from staring at the dark-haired girl to forming a dark glare towards his childhood friend, a very demanding glare.

Kyono felt her teammate's grip of her shoulder tighten as Rika sent the same death glare towards the blue haired twin. She gulped.

This wasn't as planned...and...it wasn't going to end up well. _Not at all..._

* * *

><p><strong>Well...look I couldn't end this chapter in another way. I hate cliffhangers too, but it had to be like that.<strong>

**This chapter was getting long anyway (the longest chapter I ever wrote) so I'll put the rest of them meeting in the next chapter and we'll see how this complicated situation turns out.**

**I couldn't update sooner because I had author block and I was grounded (only an hour on the computer on day) and I didn't got any free time because of school, but now that it's spring break (at least for me) I will try to upload the next chapter real soon :D**

**I'll try as well to write this love story from Kyono's point of view (like she's the main character and the others move 'round her). I think I have figured out who will end up with who, but even I can change my mind or I can do two alternative endings! What do you say?**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I tried to make this as good as I could (English is not my first language, but I love it XD).**

**Now see that little button down here. The one with 'REVIEW' on it. Press it and tell me what do you think about my fanfic.**

**Much love and cookies,**

**Neko-chan aka BlackCatNeko999**


	3. What, a double date? Part II

**Hiya! Here is chapter three~! Like I promised, I updated as soon as I could and I hope you're all going to enjoy it. I tried to change a little the perspective of this chapter.  
><strong>

**Thank you for all the hits for this story: You're amazing, really :D**

**If you have any suggestions or if you want something to happen in this story don't be shy to inform me through a review or you could PM me...either one, I want to hear your ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I, BlackCatNeko999, obviously don't own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters. It belongs to Peach-Pit. I only own the plot line and my own characters. That's all!**

''speaking''

_'thoughts'_

**(NORMAL POINT OF VIEW)**

* * *

><p><em>What a Love Triangle<em>

_Chapter three: What, a double date? Part_ _II_

oooooooooo

Daisuke was not a patient, quiet, easy,_ serene_ person. That was his younger twins job. He was cold, direct, mean, easy irritated kind of guy, never afraid to say what he thinks. He didn't give people second chances. He didn't stay calm in unexpected, sudden, inconvenient situations and this time was no exception.

When he and Ryou leaved their house to meet with Kyono, he thought it was going to be some precious time with their childhood friend since lately, for some certain reason, he felt like their relationship wasn't as strong as before. It was slowly weakening so... he was going to take her out of her little own "sports world" for a while. Just to chase her problems away.

Sure, he was a little angry that his brother had to come too, but after some second thoughts, he decided it was selfish of him. They were at the same level with her. Best friends, childhood friends, a perfect trio...friends, _just _friends, and Daisuke was feeling like they were loosing that too because of her _training session__s _and that stupid team. Seriously? Football? Of all sports she had to chose football? Well...considering who her father is, he didn't need an answer anymore. It was expected that one of Kukai's children was going to inherit that love for sports, especially football.

At first they were happy for her. She was beaming with happiness. Her father was proud of her saying how she got his wonderful talent, Amu was smiling sweetly at her daughter, happy at her achievement and Kukai's boasts. The twins have encouraged her to continue with it, but now, they were not as pleased with this as before.

_'Damn it! They are stealing her from us, from me!' _Daisuke had told himself once. He was feeling betrayed, but he didn't know why. No, he was not jealous. He was missing her attention, her presence. No, _they _were missing her. Daisuke couldn't be blind to his younger twins pain. Ryou was feeling the same, but being the serene person he is, he just didn't made a fuss about it.

And now that they got that chance, to win in front of her passion for sports...boy, was he angry...

Why wouldn't he? Finding that Kyono didn't keep her promise of coming alone is not a good enough reason? Then how about finding her with the last person he would be thinking of? The one that started all this mess. That supposed-to-be-rival girl. Ruka, Rima...what was her name again?

He really couldn't control himself and was waiting for some serious answers. He could feel Ryou's worried gaze, but he wasn't going to let this girl get away so easy with it. No way in freaking hell.

Ryou was not expecting this either, but he was too worried for his brother to show it. He was an understanding person, his twin _wasn't_. He knew Daisuke was unpredictable, but he didn't know what to do per moment.

Both of them, Kyono and Ryou, were expecting a disaster after seeing how 'happy' Daisuke was about this predicament. However they were shocked when he just closed his dark violet colored eyes and extended a hand towards Rika saying, ''Hey! Name's Daisuke Tsukiyomi and he's my twin brother, Ryou. It is a pleasure to meet Kyono's best girl friend, us being her best guy friends. I didn't really catch your name since she didn't talk to us about you. Could you enlighten me?''

It was bad, really bad. This wasn't like him. He was going to do something, but what?

The two childhood friends could only exchange worried looks and go on with whatever was in Daisuke's mind.

oooooooooo

They were in front of some little cafe and were waiting for what they ordered.

The Tsukiyomi twins insisted on paying the bill so Kyono and Ryou ordered some lemonade, Daisuke some orange juice while Rika ordered some herbal tea, no sugar or honey with it.

The first hour they just strolled around, having quick chats, talking about their life, family, even about school. Daisuke insisted they should know Rika better before actually being friends with her. At this they just nodded not knowing what was in his mind.

At first Rika was quiet and only answered the questions they were putting her, but after some time she started to talk back, to ask questions too. Soon Daisuke found that their personality was more alike then he first thought. It seemed that the tension vanished from the air around them, but you could never truly know.

When their orders came, they thanked the waitress and drank some in silence, some telling funny jokes. In short. They had a great time.

The brothers paid the bill and then the teens leaved the cafe. They didn't order desert because they already had ice cream in the park.

They fooled around some more before they found them in front of some clothes shop. The two girls exchanged looks before pulling the two boys inside. They started to search for various articles of clothing.

From ribbons to shoes, from jackets to underwear. They even made the twins try on some outfits. The girls were giggling the whole time thinking how much the boys liked to go shopping. After some more outfits, Rika excused herself and Kyono.

''Umm, we need to go to the toilets. Be right back!'' And with that she started to pull Kyono towards the public toilets. She pushed the door open, then got inside. Kyono washed her hands while Rika was applying some more lip gloss on her plump, pink lips.

''They're interesting and funny. I like them, you know!'' She exclaimed checking herself in the mirror. ''I must recognize, at first I thought Daisuke was a jerk all demanding and that, but he's okay.''

''Really? I still think he's one, a really big one!'' The two girl broke into laughter.

''But, you know...Ryou is really cute.'' Kyono's laughter stopped at this, her head turning towards the black-haired one. ''If it doesn't work with him maybe I could have him...''

''W-what? We're not going out!'' Kyono replied, her checks turning red.

''Even like that, you could have Daisuke. We'd all be happy.''

''Why don't you take Daisuke?'' was her fast response. Somehow she didn't like the idea of Rika dating any of the twins. It was making her feel sick.

''Well if you insist maybe I will.'' Rika replied with a well know grin on her face. Oh boy, how could she?

Kyono sighed in defeat. ''God, I was just teasing you. Didn't need to get all that worked up, you know.'' She said shaking her head, her jet black looks along with it.

''You mustn't be so jealous, Kyono!'' Rika smirked in her direction. That was the limit. Kyono snapped.

''That's it! YOU ARE SO DEAD RIKA!'' I think you got what I'm talking about.

oooooooooo

It was 6 pm already and the four of them were walking home.

Rika was actually giving her number to Ryou while Kyono was beside Daisuke. This was her chance to ask him about his odd behavior. _'It's now or never!'_

She subconsciously licked her lips then grabbed his hand in a strong grip. He was taller than her so she had to rise on her toes to actually _whisper_ in his ear, ''Let's give them some privacy. I want to ask you something anyway, so let's go.''

He gave her a weird stare than managed to nod. She still didn't liked the idea of Ryou and Rika together, but she was going to put the uncomfortable feeling behind.

When they were out of their visual range, Kyono finally asked what was bugging her since the start of their 'date'.

''What are you planning to do?''

''What?'' He was confused by her question.

''I mean, when are you going to put your plan into action? Some excuses are never enough for you. When are you going to snap?'' She tried to sound confident, but the glare he was giving her was intimidating her.

''What plan? Seriously, Kyono. If I had some plan to put into action I would have done so a long time ago...you're lucky I find that girl interesting.'' Kyono felt a pang of jealousy at his words.

''You know she likes Ryou.'' It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

''They are actually pretty cute together. You know, their calm behavior and all.''

''So...you won't do anything to make her leave?'' Kyono gave him a funny look. She wasn't expecting this from him. It just was so out of character for him.

''No! It'd be good if my brother found someone for him. This doesn't happen everyday.'' He replied looking forward. The Tsukiyomi household was getting into vision.

''What if he does not like her back, I mean he didn't leave any hints and it's too early for that. Rika didn't say she actually liked him _that way._'' Kyono spoke, her maroon eyebrows furrowed together. ''Love at first sight isn't real, you know right?''

''Who said it was? I don't believe in this crap either. It takes time for two people to fall for each other. It's not love what probably your friend felt, it was attraction...but...if they spend more time together it's possible to happen.'' He finished with a hopefully look on his face. She could see in his eyes how much he wanted a happy love life for Ryou. Kyono wanted him to be happy too. They were friends after all.

They stopped in front of the Tsukiyomi residence. She wanted to say more, but was interrupted by Rika's yelling.

''Hey! Why did you left us behind, you two? Did you want some alone time. Well, if yes, then I hope you better not start kissing in front of us.'' She replied while gasping for air. Ryou was behind her giving the two a curios look.

Kyono could fell her face heating up.

''W-what? No, of course not! We were just talking.'' She replied with a dark blush over her face. At this the others started laughing.

After more minutes of chatting they said their goodbyes and prepared to go to their own homes.

Kyono hugged the twins saying that she enjoyed this outing with them and that she hopes they'll do it again. Of course after the big game. Kyono promised that after that match, she'll take it more easy with the trainings and that she will undoubtedly spend more time with the twins.

Rika shook hands with the boys and hugged Kyono. After that she winked at the twins and told them that she'll call real soon (she said that more to Ryou than Daisuke).

They said their goodbyes again then they parted separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, I finished chapter three of '<em>What a Love Triangle<em>'.**

**Author block is coming back and I lose my inspiration, but I promise I'll try to write more soon. Now that spring break is over, I must go back to school and it's not easy because I have tests, exams and all that thing that we love about school.**

**I wrote a new Kukamu fic. It's a really good one!  
><strong>

**Hope you liked it and don't forget to review!**

**Love you all,**

**BlackCatNeko999**


	4. A crazy day at the beach

**Hiya~! I'm back with this brand new chapter.**

**Thank you for the hits/review/favorite/alert...THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**I have this chapter planed for a while, I could have waited for it a little more, but I thought it works if I post this first.**

**Warning: Kukamu ahead and a little surprise :D so please read~!**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! is owned by the great Peach-Pit. I own the plot line of this fanfic and my original characters. That's all.**

**I thank you again and please review. Do not flame because you'd be losing your time.**

**Sorry for any grammatical mistakes.**

''speaking''

_'thoughts'_

**(NORMAL POINT OF VIEW)**

* * *

><p><em>What a Love Triangle<em>

_Chapter four: A crazy day at the beach_

oooooooooo

**(A/N: I don't think any of you wanted the football match so I'll just say the outcome...On with the story)**

Time passed quickly. Kyono continued daily training with her team. They have worked harder, to beat the other team, to prove they are strong, for the win.

She still hanged out with the boys, talked with them on the mobile phone so they won't get bored. Plus...Rika kept her promise to call Ryou soon, she called him every day, every evening and morning. Sure, Rika was talking with Kyono and Daisuke too, but not as much as with the blond twin. She had a soft spot for him.

Sometimes Daisuke was really annoyed by her calls in the morning. Not being a morning person at all. It was always the same conversation between them.

_Flashback_

_Daisuke was sleeping peacefully when Ryou's cell phone started to ring._

_-Answer the phone; you got a call so answer the phone already; yeah, yeah...I am talking to you sleepy head so ANSWER!-_

_God, was that thing annoying_. _Oh yes, it was! Ryou always managed to get the most annoying ringtones ever._

_With a loud groan, Daisuke managed to get up from the bed and furiously answer the mobile device._

_''Yeah, what? He yelled into the dark blue phone. His voice was hoarse so he cleared his throat._

_''Oh Daisuke...you again, where's Ryou? A well known feminine voice could be heard from the other side._

_''Good morning to you too and yes it's me again. You should know Ryou's not available at this hour. I mean, for goods sake, it's 6:23 in the morning. I want to sleep and you always manage to disturb me. Call later or maybe I'll tell him to call you back...Go back to your beauty sleep or something! BYE! And with that he has hung up the phone not letting her say anything in response._

_Putting the phone back on the nightstand, Daisuke mumbled profanities on his way back to the bed._

_''Stupid Rika and her stupid crush on my stupid brother with his stupid ringtone and his stupid exercise in the morning...Stupid, stupid, STUPID... This words said he fell back on the bed, pulling the blanket over his body. The birds chirped outside. A minute has passed, two, five, ten and he was still awake. He waited one more minute before he leaped out of bed and screamed._

_''DAMN YOU ALL!''_

__End of_ flashback _

He started to regret that he let her in so easily, but he eventually found a way to shut Ryou's phone without him knowing. Yeah with that he surely got his sleep back. Until Rika got his number too. Oh the joy.

Finally the match arrived and they gave it all and managed to win with a difference of two point. Two freaking point. The girls were dying of ecstasy. They all celebrated at a soda.

But for Kyono wasn't enough. Sure, she was praised by her parents, teachers, director, all of them were, but she wanted to celebrate it with her family and friends too, not just with the team.

And what way better to celebrate the win in a hot, sunny day of summer than going to the beach and lucky was she. Kukai had a day off so he was going to give them all a ride there.

She couldn't wait to call Rika, to inform the twins, to get ready. Kyono wasn't at the beach in a very long time and now that she could finally go, she was thrilled.

_'Wait 'till they know.' _And how right was she. Rika screamed into the phone and said yes right away.

''I'll be there at one. Better this be real 'cause I am not in the mood for jokes. Bye-bye! With that, the black haired girl hung up.

Next the twins. _'Better answer this time Daisuke or you're dead.'_

_Ring, ring, ring._

_'Come on! ANSWER the damn phone!'_

''WHAT do you want THIS time, RIKA? Why don't you call Ryou or you probably want to annoy me again? WELL this time it won't work so BYE! Kyono stared at the phone then quickly replied.

''You know you could have checked the caller ID before answering, right? Oh, and hello to you too, mister sleepy head! She told him a little amused. He didn't like to be called that.

''K-kyono? I thought it was that Rika again. God, she is so annoying, but SHE is your friend so better tell her to stop calling me or I won't be so good anymore.''

_'What? No comment about the nickname? Well that's a first...this must be serious if he's this pissed_.' She thought with a sweat drop.

''Well if you're this angry I guess only Ryou is going to come with me to the beach.''

''Oh so, you wanted to invite me? I'm flattered. I didn't know you liked me so much. Daisuke replied with a smug grin on his face.

''I don't like you. I just wanted to have fun with you guys so...are you coming or not? We leave at one so better be ready by then. She said seriously.

After some seconds he replied,'Yes we'll manage. _You _better be ready by then...and let me guess, Rika comes too. Well that was fast.

''Yes and you can tell her what you told me earlier in person. See you at one!''

''Yeah, later! And with that last comment they ended the conversation.

oooooooooo

The Souma family was getting ready to leave. They put their bags in the car.

Amu was wearing a orange bandana, a pair of orange sandals and a yellow summer dress not too tight since she was two months pregnant. She let her soft, long hair down. Beside her was Kukai with a arm wrapped around her waist, his finger speared protectively over her growing belly. At her third pregnancy, Amu still managed to look as stunning as ever, like she never gave birth to two children. They were smiling sweetly at each other.

Immediately Kyono came out wearing a red mini skirt, a pair of red sandals and sleeveless, pink shirt. Her hair was held in two twin tails by pink ribbons. Arashi came after her with a big grin on his cute, little face.

They checked again if something was missing, then Kukai closed and looked the front door.

Kyono checked her watch. One o'clock. She raised her head to see the Tsukiyomi twins and the co-captain coming together. The boys were wearing some shorts and some t-shirts while Rika was wearing some dark blue short shorts, some white sandals, a pair of sunglasses and a short, white t-shirt. Surprisingly the azure eyed girl let her jet black locks dawn today.

They have given each other proper greetings and proceeded to get into the spacious, black car.

oooooooooo

They got there really fast and were surprised to find the beach almost empty. There were some more families enjoying the breeze and the feeling of the golden sand under their feet.

Not long after that they found themselves a place where they could lie on and changed in their swimsuits.

Amu was wearing dark pink, two pieces swimsuit, Kukai, along with his son, were waring a pair of green boardshorts, Ryou a blue pair and Daisuke chose black swim trunks.

Rika was wearing an one piece, sky blue swimsuit while Kyono was wearing an yellow, two pieces swimsuit.

The first hour the adults tanned while the kids were playing different games like volleyball or they just swum. Kyono and Rika helped Arashi to build sand castles. The hot sun just shined on them, causing them to have more fun.

It was about 3 when Kukai asked them if they wanted anything to eat. They all said what they wanted and were tasked to take care of Arashi while they were gone.

The teens settled to tech the little boy new a game.

Amu and Kukai were making their way towards the shops. They were passing a lodge Kukai got a devious thought.

Amu saw the sudden glint in his eyes and gave him a wary look. Suddenly Kukai took her in his arms, bridal style, and began to spin her.

''Kya! Kukai hahaha, stop it hahahaha. Please put me down! Her laughter could be heard a mile away. Of course he stopped, but he didn't let her down yet. The devious grin still on his face.

''Why would I do that, Amu-chan? I thought you were having fun. He was just teasing her, making her flushed. His grin broadened at the sight of her blush and pout.

_'Aww, she's so cute when she does that. Just look at her, she's so adorable that I...I...' _His thoughts were interrupted by his sudden move, surprising Amu with it.

She found herself pinned to the wall of a random lodge, his lips crashed against hers in a passionate, hot kiss. She immediately closed her eyes and started to kiss him back just as hard as him, her arms making their way up his hard chest, past his shoulders and around his neck. After moments of pleasure Amu sighed dreamily when Kukai's tongue licked her lower lip, begging for entrance. She eagerly allowed it, fisting his hair in the process. Amu moaned when she felt his tongue roam her mouth while he had one hand enclosed around her slender waist and the other in her soft, pink locks taking off her bandana.

They were so lost in the passion of the kiss, her legs wrapped around his waist while he pressed his body against hers, that they didn't hear someone clearing their throat. But they did when that person started to clap.

The two lovers broke apart, a string of saliva still contacting them, only to face nobody else than Hattori Tadase. The two were looking wide eyed at him meeting his cold gaze. After that they did realize the position they were in and flushed deep red (more like Amu, Kukai just looked away) while getting off of each other.

There was a good minute of awkward silence. Tadase was staring intensely at Amu while she gave him a worried and nervous glance. Seeing this, Kukai wrapped his right arm around her in a possessive manner.

''Well...um Tadase, what did you want? Amu asked hopping she didn't sound rude. She lost the suffix 'kun' for him and nothing could've made her to call him 'Tadase-kun' again.

''Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. I just wanted to say hi while I'm looking for my umm, girlfriend, Rose. Yeah that's it. He said a little tensed. He was looking for his _girlfriend_ around him and the couple was watching him strangely.

Tadase...with a girlfriend? No way! Yeah, after Amu told him she doesn't love him anymore, that maybe it wasn't even love she was feeling for him, Tadase tried to act as if it didn't affect him, but he was broken.

He tried to ignore the happy couple as much as possible, but when he got the wedding invitation he knew it was impossible. At first Tadase wanted to refuse, but after some chit-chat with Rima and Nagihiko, he came.

He knew he didn't stand a chance in front of Kukai now that they were married so he tried to move on, to met new people, to have a new relationship, but his feeling for Amu never lowered.

His longest relation with a girl was for about four days, most of them ending after five hours. He even had a girlfriend for ten minutes then he dumped her because she was reminding him too much of Amu (she had pink hair too). He didn't want a replacement. No. He wanted Amu, nobody else.

''It would be nice to meet her, but we were going back to _our _kids. Plus were expecting another one soon, _Tadase._ Kukai linked his hand with Amu's and pointed at her growing belly. At this Tadase's stare turned into a glare towards the brown haired man. He was so jealous of him, he got the body, the fans and the _girl._

Tadase could still remember Amu's last words twenty-one years ago.

_Flashback_

_Fourteen years old Amu Hinamori was standing in front of her childhood crush, Tadase Hattori. She just discovered her true feelings and didn't know how to break it with Tadase without hurting him. She was going to tell him the truth.  
><em>

_''So, Amu-chan, what did you wanted to talk about? He asked with a sweet smile. Amu gulped.  
><em>

_''Do you really love me, Tadase? Her question surprised him, but he didn't let it show.  
><em>

_''What kind of question is that, Amu-chan? Of course I do!''  
><em>

_''I was afraid to hear that because...because I don't love you that way... Her words made him feel like somebody stabbed him in the heart. A gasp of surprise escaped his lips.  
><em>

_''I do love you, but only like a brother, not as a lover. Amu continued. Tadase asked her with a cold voice his gaze on the floor.  
><em>

_''It is Ikuto, right? He always tried to steal everything from me. Who is it, Amu-chan? WHO? He almost screamed the last part. He could feel tears forming in his ruby red eyes.  
><em>

_''It's not...Ikuto...it's Kukai... She finally answered her head held down.  
><em>

_''What? Why him? What does he has to do with this anyway? YOU CAN NOT LOVE HIM, AMU-CHAN! This time he screamed tears steaming down his face. Amu didn't want to hurt him, but that's exactly what she managed to do and if she wanted Tadase to move on, she had to say these words. Words that will break him forever.  
><em>

_''Don't you dare call me 'Amu-chan' anymore, did you hear me? I don't love you like that, I never did. You're just a brother to me. Even if Kukai wasn't in this I would have pick Ikuto, not you! She snapped at him than turned and ran out of the room leaving a stunned and heartbroken Tadase behind.  
><em>

__End of_ flashback _

He knew he has lost the fight, that he couldn't make her_ his _anymore, but that didn't mean he couldn't hope and dream that one day she'll be his, even if he'd be alone for the rest of his life.

oooooooooo

When the two got back the girls were tanning, Ryou was reading some book and Daisuke was looking for shells with Arashi. When Kukai let the food bags in front of them, everyone stopped from their activity.

Amu tried to smile towards them, but it came out as a fake one, a tired and forced one. Kukai wasn't his happy self either. He looked lost in thoughts and the teens could sense that they were tense.

Each of them took their order and thanked the adults getting a nod from Kukai as a response.

Kyono knew something wasn't alright, but decided not to mention it.

Kukai and Amu took a place beside each other and watched the waves. He put an arm 'round her shoulders while she let her head fall on his chest. Tadase has destroyed their day bringing a pang of jealousy to Kuand unpleasant memories to Amu. She was still blaming herself for Tadase's lack of a serious and happy relationship. Kukai was angry at first, but he couldn't blame Tadase for his behavior. He didn't know what he'd do if his Amu were to leave him. Only the thought was making him feel hollow on the inside. He wasn't going to let that happen. Over his dead body. Kukai tightened his grip. He won't lose her. Never.

oooooooooo

Finally, they came back from their great day at the beach, well without the Tadase incident. Kukai pulled the car in the driveway and they got off.

''It was a pleasure! I hope we could do this again soon, ne? Rika finished with a light chuckle, but it came out as an awkward laugh.

''Yeah, it was fun. Thank you again, Shouma-san! Ryou said with a bow of respect towards the adults.

''Thank you. Daisuke mumbled and bowed as well.

''No problem, kids. It was our pleasure anyway. Kukai tried to brighten the atmosphere. Amu flashed a true smile in their way. She was holding a sleeping Arashi. He was too young to stay awake so much.

_'Looks like she forgot about Tadase. Good.' _Kukai said to himself while looking her way.

''I have to thank you too because you accepted the invitation. It was awesome! Kyono exclaimed towards her best friends.

That being said, they all continued their evening, some trying to forget a unpleasant event, some trying to remember all the great things that happened that day.

One thing was for sure. You can't forget things too easily. It's never easy.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now.<strong>

**The surprise was Tadase and no, he won't try to steal Amu from Kukai. I think even him knows when to give up.  
><strong>

**It was one sided Tadamu. I can't imagine them together so sorry if he was to OOC.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the **angst**!Tadase. It wasn't easy to write and if you are a Tadase fan sorry.  
><strong>

**Now, three chapters and an one-shot in two weeks. That's a record.  
><strong>

**Again thanks for reading this story and don't forget to review!  
><strong>

**Kukamu forever,  
><strong>

**BlackCatNeko999  
><strong>


	5. Goodbye dear summer, welcome back school

**So...Are you still here?**

**Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I still have exams, but I'm making time for this.**

**I re-read this story from the first to the last chapter and I think are going a little to fast.**

**After the last chapter, all angsty and full of drama and bad memories, I decided to brighten things in this brand new chapter!**

**I can't wait for Amu and Kukai's baby to born. Should it be a girl or a boy? How should it look like? Please answer this questions!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Shugo Chara! I own only my OCs and the plot-line. I am making no profit from this.**

**Sorry for any grammatical mistakes.**

''speaking''

_'thinking'_

**(NORMAL POINT OF VIEW)**

* * *

><p><em>What a Love Triangle<em>

_Chapter five: Goodbye dear summer, welcome back school!  
><em>

oooooooooo

Summer vacation was great, full of surprised and happiness for our dear protagonist.

Even if there were some bad events, she wouldn't let 'em sadden her. Never.

She had a great time, but every good thing comes to an end. Summer being no exception.

'Back to school, everyone!' Was the announcement that probably every child or teen despised with all their heart.

Willy-nilly, they all got back to the education centers. Groans could be herd from Kyono's classmates. She giggled at them then she turned her head towards the class' big window.

Sure, she missed summer already, but she missed school too. Even some of her classmates and for sure she missed the school uniform. She truly loved it.

It was compose of a black, cotton, sleeveless lolita dress with a white collar and a decorated bow. It was cute.

Even if it was autumn, the weather was good outside so they still let them wear the summer uniform. They could choose from a variety of models.

From long skirts and knee-length stockings to short skirts and black tights; From blazers, long-sleeved shirts to dresses sarafans and undershirts.

Kyono sighed as the teacher entered the class, slamming the door. Did she said she missed school? Well, for sure she hadn't missed History. Not at all.

oooooooooo

First hours have passed real fast, leaving time for lunch break, then for other classes to be held.

At the end of the day you're really happy you can leave without detention. Some were having training, but not the football team.

''Heh! Glad it's over,'' Daisuke mussed to himself not seeing the amused look Ryou gave him.

''You sure love school.'' Rika said while hugging the blond's arm.

''Oh the sarcasm...Like you actually love it.'' He shot back, right eye twitching.

''Of course I love it! I'm in the school's sports team after all and it isn't everyday you get into it,'' She smirked in triumph.

''Whatever...Where is Kyono anyway? Got lost or something?'' Daisuke tried to change the subject, knowing she made a point already.

He still didn't know why he accepted her so easy. She was similar to himself, Ryou liked her, she was _Kyono's_ friend...No. He started to actually _like_ Rika and he couldn't say why. Maybe she was fun.

Daisuke moved his gaze toward Rika, analyzing her. Something was up and he couldn't put his finger on it. Then his stare moved to Ryou's calm profile and their linked hands (Ryou and Rika's).

_'I thought you liked Kyono. What happened? And why are you holding hands? Don't tell me you think it's friends-like...or maybe...' _Daisuke didn't want to finish his assumption. It couldn't be true. He wouldn't do this to his own brother, childhood friend and fangirl. _'__It isn't like him.'_ With that all thoughts of Ryou using Rika to get to Kyono leaved him.

If his brother decided to date this sarcasm-filled girl, he was okay with it.

oooooooooo

A chestnut haired girl was running down the street. She was late from high school.

It was six in the evening and she was hopping she'll get home soon. Why was she so late you ask? Because she had extra hours of football practice and private lessons.

She was supposed to be home by now and she remembered very well why she had to do this.

_Flashback_

_Kyono was sitting in an armchair in front of her parents. They wanted to talk to her about some important issues. She was tense, not knowing what it was about at all. Maybe she did something wrong.  
><em>

_Seeing how anxious she was, Kukai decided to start the long planned speech.  
><em>

_''Kyono, we know how much you love sports, especially football, so we have made an important decision. We weren't too sure about it, but, after you won that match, we knew it was the right thing to be done.'' He finished, his wide grin showing his milky-white teeth.  
><em>

_Kyono was starting to feel better knowing that she hadn't done anything wrong, but couldn't shake off the feeling of fear that something bad was going to happen. Amu gave her a small smile then took the lead.  
><em>

_''You know we love you, honey. That's why we decided to send you to additional football practice.''  
><em>

_''And no need to worry about school. You are going to make private lessons too so you won't get behind with your studies. You need to be good in school to have a bright future.'' Kukai said patting her head.  
><em>

_She knew high school was going to be hard, but not like that. She was having good grades so why the sudden change.  
><em>

_The thought of football practice excited her, but the others didn't. Kyono flashed a fake smile, never wanting to sadden her parents.  
><em>

_''Thanks! I'll try my best~!''  
><em>

_Kukai and Amu seemed satisfied enough.  
><em>

_''You'll start it in autumn. With those last words, Kyono knew school wasn't going to be the same.  
><em>

_End of Flashback  
><em>

She got to learn new things, but she wanted to have more free time too.

Kyono hadn't told her friends yet. She didn't want them to know, especially Rika. She would make a fuss about it.

After several more minutes of fast running and panting, the hazel eyed girl made it to the front steps of the Souma household.

Catching her breath and smoothing down her clothes, she opened the front door only to come face to face with...nobody?

Where were they? She looked for them in every room, never finding them.

As she entered the large kitchen, Kyono found her dinner on the table with a note beside it.

Curiosity got the best of her and Kyono grabbed it and started to read.

_Dear Kyono-chan,_

_We leaved for shopping. Your diner shouldn't be cold so hurry up and eat.  
><em>

_We took Arashi with us so you won't have to look after him. If you want something do not hesitate to call us!  
><em>

_We love you,  
><em>

_Amu and Kukai_

So they decided to leave her alone. Great.

Sighing Kyono took a bite of her now cold meal. She was really late.

She looked at the note again. Kyono knew very well what shopping meant.

Amu would drag Kukai to every mall or shopping district she knew about. Amu's fifth month of pregnancy was giving him a hard time.

She would wake up some nights and demand the strangest meals he had heard about. Amu was already having mood swings so this wasn't really helping him.

She was so excited about the baby she wanted to prepare the best for it.

Kyono softly laughed as she took another bite of the really stiff meal. It sure wasn't easy to be a father.

After her _diner, _Kyono washed the dishes. What should she do next. Well, she could do her homework, but she already did them. A good thing with private lessons.

She decided to read her lessons again so Kyono went to her room, opened her textbooks and in half an hour she was ready.

What now? It was pretty late to go to her friends house, considering that school just started.

An hour later, Kyono was lying down on the sofa channel surfing, a towel around her hair and another one around her torso.

There was almost nothing good on T.V. She frowned at this and turned it off.

After more minutes of silence, she went upstairs again. Better sleeping then doing nothing at all.

School was back, in force and it wasn't going to be easy.

Not at all.

* * *

><p><strong>And stop!<strong>

**That's it for today. I know nothing really happens, but you must have patience. I will try to update soon.  
><strong>

**Another question! Who do you want Kyono and Rika to end up with?**

**Please review and tell me how was it :DD**

**Much love,**

**Neko-chan aka BlackCatNeko999**


	6. Lets cool off!

**Hiya~! How are ya doing?**

**I took my exams. Yeah! So what better way to celebrate than with a new shiny chapter. More Kukai x Amu in this chapter!  
><strong>

**Without further ado, lets start with it!  
><strong>

****Disclaimer**: I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters. Just Kyono, Arashi, Daisuke, Ryou and Rika.**

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

**(NORMAL POINT OF VIEW)**

* * *

><p><em>What a Love Triangle<em>

_Chapter six: Lets cool off!  
><em>

oooooooooo

Another normal day in Kyono's life.

School was going pretty well, now that she was used with the private lessons and all. For a smart kid, it really helped her.

Kyono had great grades and the additional practice was easy and kinda funny too. She had a private coach all for herself, but sometimes the girl was feeling guilty for not telling this to her teammates or even her best friend.

Well how much could hurt a little, tiny, minuscule secret? Not that much, right?

It was Sunday so she had the whole day (or what remained of it) for some well deserved alone time.

Her brother was at a friend's house and her parents were at some date of theirs, so Kyono was alone.

But...she hadn't some girl time with Rika in a long time. Better call her.

She took her mobile phone and opened it.

Five missed calls from Daisuke. Man, what did he want now?

Finding them not really important, the amber eyed girl decided to ignore him and call him back _later._

Not wanting to waste anymore time, she put the small device to her right ear.

It didn't take her much time to find Rika's number. In fact, she had her on speed dial.

After two rings, the co-captain gloomily answered.

''Yeah? What do you want?''

Taken back by the weird tone of her friend, Kyono answered, ''Rika? It's me, Kyono. Are you alright?''

''Well yes, of course I knew it's you. What? You think I am stupid or something?'' Kyono almost sweat-droped at her reply. She was definitively in a bad mood.

''Um...no? I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come over. I'm pretty lonely here all by myself...You could tell me what's gotten you so bad too, if you want,'' the captain tried to ensure her that there was no need for anger.

''Oh, well I suppose I can come...It's just that you haven't called in a while and, well, I'll tell you there...See you!''

With that Rika closed the phone.

Just then Kyono's phone battery died.

Kyono stared into space for some time. Something was strange about her teammate and she was going to know what soon. Very soon.

oooooooooo

''Kuso! Why don't you answer, Kyono?'' Daisuke cursed as the voicemail greeted him again.

He was angry and the fact that her damn phone was off wasn't helping him too much.

As he called again, a flashback came in his mind.

_Flashback   
><em>

_The two twins were taking breakfast alone again. Their mother was touring and their father was attending with her. He was a great violinist.  
><em>

_It wasn't something new to them. It often happened.  
><em>

_A question was bugging the blue haired one since high school started. He looked up from his meal and stared at the blond.  
><em>

_Ryou saw this and gave him an questioning look.  
><em>

_''Is there something wrong, brother?'' he asked as the other took a bite of bacon.  
><em>

_''Not really. I was just thinking...''  
><em>

_''Umm...okay.''  
><em>

_They continued to eat in silence. Daisuke couldn't hold it anymore so he tried again, ''Ryou!''  
><em>

_The said one, again, gave him a confused glance.  
><em>

_''Yes?''  
><em>

_''I-I, what's between you and that annoying girl?'' the older twin demanded slamming his fist on the wooden, dinning table.  
><em>

_''You mean Rika, brother?'' the blond asked after he drank his glass of orange juice.  
><em>

_''Yes! Who other girl could I be talking about?''  
><em>

_''Well...She's kinda cute, but I don't think I like her like _that_.'' Ryou replied a little insecure.__  
><em>

_''Why's that? Are you just playing her? Don't you see she likes you? It's freakin' obvious and it's starting to piss me off!'' Daisuke hissed as he slammed his fist on the table's surface once again.  
><em>

_''What? No! We are just friends and she doesn't like me. Rika-san is just friendly,'' he countered with a small blush. His brother quickly caught it.  
><em>

_''Oh yeah, then why are you blushing? Huh?'' Daisuke was sure that this time he shut him.  
><em>

_''Be-because...I never had a girlfriend before...and you know it.'' Those words struck the dark blue haired twin. Ryou was probably confused by the lot of attention he got from the jet black haired beauty.  
><em>

_'Of course he'd feel like this! What kind of brother am I?' Daisuke mussed to himself.  
><em>

_It was true he had much more experience than his brother. He dated girls since he was eight, had many girlfriends and ,unfortunately, had his first kiss already (he was trying to save it for someone special -Kyono-).  
><em>

_Sure. The blond dated girls too, but he never liked them so he didn't had a girlfriend, but was still happy.  
><em>

_True again. Most of those dates were arranged by his brother. Daisuke said that he couldn't be the only one with a girl so Ryou agreed, for his brother.  
><em>

_But after some time everything started to change. Daisuke wasn't dating anymore and if he was, the dates were always bad, mostly for him.  
><em>

_He didn't have the same satisfaction and he was having strange feelings around his childhood friend.  
><em>

_'No! It can't be it!' He tried to resist, but he gave in, accepted his blooming feeling for Kyono and decided that everything was going to be secret.  
><em>

_''I'm sorry I asked, but I must know...If the girl you fell for isn't Rika than who is she? And please don't try to deny it. I can feel it.'' Daisuke said loud and clear.  
><em>

_''I...Ugh, I got those strange feelings around someone I know from long ago. Someone who is beautiful, magnificent and amazing...Kyono...''  
><em>

_End of flashback  
><em>

Daisuke let out another silent curse as the annoying female voice responded again.

He loved his brother. He was his family, but if that meant he was going to lose the girl he wanted, Daisuke wasn't going to lose.

Tsukiyomi Daisuke never lost. Not even for his brother. Not at all.

Game on, Ryou. Game on.

oooooooooo

The brown head was preparing the snacks when the door bell rang.

_'She sure moves fast.' _She thought as she finished arranging the table and rushed to open the door to come face to face with her best girl friend.

_'What in the freaking hell happened?' _was what crossed Kyono's mind when she took in the dark haired girl's attire.

She was dressed all in black from head to toe. Net stockings, platform, polished Gothic boots, miniskirt, tube top and fingerless gloves.

Her once neatly jet black hair that was usually in two pigtails, was slightly messy and resting on her shoulders. Her blue orbs, probably unfocussed, were hidden by her bangs.

'_I have never seen her in so much black or with this kind of hairstyle._' The taller girl was staring at Rika in pure perplexity.

Seeing how the short girl was shaking, Kyono decided to risk it and ask, ''Umm, Rika are you feeling alright? Why are you dressed like that? Does this has something to do with-?''

She was interrupted by the pale girl throwing at her. Her senses kicked in too late and Kyono found herself on the parquet flooring with Rika on top of her, soaking her magenta tank top with tears.

She was confused at the sudden reaction of the co-captain and didn't know what to do.

'_How did I get myself in this?_'

oooooooooo

Amu considered herself a lucky woman.

She was popular in school, had tons of fans, was liked by everyone, had caring parents and good luck in love.

But what was making her feel like the luckiest woman in the whole world was her dear husband, Kukai Souma.

He was smart, handsome, charming, sportive, goodhearted and, of course, loved her with all his might.

Amu was his one and only and she was grateful for that.

Grateful that he had chosen her over hundreds of other girls, over Utau.

Grateful that he wanted to be with her forever, that he wanted to marry her and wasn't just using her.

Grateful that he wanted her to bear his children and that she was having the third one already.

Amu was happy with who she was and wouldn't had give anything to change that.

Currently, she and Kukai were at a fancy restaurant, having a nice early diner. It was only 5 pm, but they already had plans for the rest of the day so better eat now and work later.

Kukai was taking small bites of his meal and was trying so hard not to burst out laughing right there and then. His gaze was fixed on his wife, who was furiously taking big bites of a meal that was three times bigger and more consistent than Kukai's.

You'd have thought that after having two children you could easily expect a third one. Well, for him, it wasn't like that.

First there was morning sickness, then the big appetite and the mood swings. Amu would go from all happy to burning with anger in a few seconds. He could live with her desire to eat the strangest meals ever, but the mood swings were definitively the worst.

As he was thinking about his life in the past months, Amu looked up from her plate and smiled gently at him. It was that special smile; only for him.

Kukai considered himself a lucky man. A very lucky one.

And what was making him, the big charming sportive, feel like that was his beautiful wife, Amu Souma; Ex-Hinamori of course.

He was happily married to a wonderful woman with two amazing kids and a third one soon to come, and the most important part: he wouldn't had give anything to change that. Ever.

oooooooooo

"So, what happened?" asked a certain maroon haired girl as she handed the other one a cold soda.

"I...I don't know. I like Ryou and we are going out, he even accepted me as his girlfriend, but...he...he doesn't love me back like I do!" Rika burst into tears again. Kyono gave her a sad smile.

"Rika-chan, calm down, please! It sure isn't true. I am happy that you two are finally together. He sure loves you." the girl happily said, but had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

'Why do I feel like that? Shouldn't I be happy for her? It's not like I like Ryou-kun, right? Best friends shouldn't be together,' Kyono asked herself. Her heart hurt a little, but why?

She was brought back to reality by Rika's hollow chuckles, "Oh, but who said he doesn't like me? I'm just a friend to him for sure. He's a player just like Daisuke was!"

Rika was still crying and it was starting to get on the captain's nerves.

'This isn't you! I know you are hurt and jealous, but to call him a player...'

A loud sob made Kyono crack. Grabbing the smaller girl's shoulders and looking directly in her azure, blue eyes, Kyono shook her, "What in the name of God is wrong with you? Ryou-kun isn't a player and you should know that already! Even if his brother was that doesn't mean he has to be the same. Cool off!"

With that the tears stopped flowing. Kyono was feeling bad for screaming at her like that, but it was strictly necessary.

"I'm sorry." Rika mumbled, her gaze on the floor.

"For what?"

"For all of this! For crying on you, for destroying your day-"

"You didn't! Not at all. I just want to help you that's all."

"It still is my fault," Rika finally looked eyes with her best friend and continued, "I still do not know what happened to me. Oh, and I am sorry for calling him a player. I know he is not. He really tries to return the feelings."

Kyono sighed at her words. Again with that?

"Why do you think that, Rika-chan?" She was ready to know what gave the co-captain that dreadful feeling.

Hearing her question, the black haired girl smiled and opened the soda Kyono gave her earlier.

"I don't think, Kyono-chan. I _know_...I see it in his eyes. There is another girl he likes, no _loves. _What I saw was too strong to be just some silly crush. There is another girl, Kyono...And when I find her, she'll wish she hadn't messed with my boyfriend!" Rika said with a determined look.

What girl could Ryou like? Who is she? Since when?

One thing was for sure, Kyono was going to find who this girl was.

If you mess with one of her best friends, you mess with her too.

* * *

><p><strong>So, a lot happened in this chapter!<strong>

**Will Rika find out that Kyono is her 'love rival'? Will the twins confess?**

**Well, you will know that for sure in the next chapter so be patient for it!**

**More Kukai x Amu will follow.  
><strong>

**Please review and tell me how good/bad it was.**

**Hugs and cookies,**

**Neko-chan aka BlackCatNeko999**


	7. The truth is out

**A/N:** Long time no see. School starts again so I want to give you another update :)

This story is slowly coming to an end. I want to thank to all the people who reviewed/read/subscribed/added this story to their favorite!

I love you guys so much :DDD

**Disclaimer: '**Shugo Chara!' isn't my property. Got that? Good, now let's move on to the story.

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

**(NORMAL POINT OF VIEW)**

* * *

><p><em>What a Love Triangle<br>_

__Chapter_ seven: The truth is out  
><em>

oooooooooo

Another day passed. Full of events and surprises, it passed.

Just like always, Kyono woke up ready for a new day. She stretched and let a small yawn out.

It was beautiful outside. Perfect for a small walk.

Kyono agreed to help her teammate with her love problem, but that could wait until after the walk.

She brushed her teeth, trow on some clothes from her big wardrobe, and took off towards the park. She had a hour until breakfast. Better take advantage of it.

The streets were wet from rain that fell last night. A little windy outside, but her hoodie was keeping her body warm.

Fresh air was helping her think straight. How was she going to help Rika?

_'First, let's analyze the situation. Who could Ryou-kun possibly like more than Rika?'_

The blond couldn't just love some random girl he met on the street. That wasn't an option. No, she had to be an acquaintance at last.

_'Yeah, but he should've spent time with her. More than with Rika-chan.'_

Kyono didn't remember ever seeing the blue-eyed boy in the company of other girl. Maybe they met secretly.

_'No! Ryou isn't like that. He would've at least told someone about that.'_

She was his best friend, but didn't know a thing about his possible love interest. That was bad. Really bad.

He couldn't just go liking a girl without Rika to see. It had to be someone who was spending time with him at the same time as the jet-black haired football player.

_'But who? Who is this person?' _Kyono put her hands 'round herself when the wind blew even harder. If she wanted to solve this soon, she had to think better.

The long haired took a seat on a empty bench and stared ahead of her, lost in her own world.

_'The school. That was it. Probably one of his classmates.'_

But, if you think about it, Ryou didn't show interest in anyone. He wasn't too good at masking his feeling. Rika wasn't dumb. She would've saw if someone was getting closer to Ryou.

_'Than who? Who is so close to him. Maybe Rika just imagines things.'_

If there was someone who spent a lot of time with the blonde, it was Rika, her and Daisuke.

_'Wait...it's not like he likes me. I mean, after all I'm the only other girl who spends time with him...No, it can't be. I don't even like him that way.'_

She banished that thought from her head and smiled to herself. Like that could happen. They were just childhood friends, right?

Kyono saw some dark clouds coming over the sun.

_'Looks like it's gonna rain again. Shame. I wanted to stay here longer.'_

She got to her feet again and made her way down the pavement, towards her lovely home.

She had to help her friend. She couldn't just leave her like that.

There were two options: go and confront Ryou without saying that Rika was worried or try and find out more about the mysterious girl.

She chose the latter.

Maybe it was a neighbor. If that was the case, Daisuke had to know at last something about that.

She made her strategy. Call Daisuke and find out what he knows, analyze the details again and, if it really was necessary, confront the blond.

It sounded like a good plan, at least in her mind.

With that, she closed the front door, making her way towards the bathroom. It was time for a shower.

oooooooooo

It was still raining when Kyono made her way out of the dinning-room.

So much for a sunny day. She had to call the blue-haired twin. She had to.

Grabbing her mobile phone, she ascended the stairs and took a left towards her bedroom.

As a surprise he hadn't called anymore since the other day. They should settle that too.

Kyono made herself comfy on a beanbag and dialed Daisuke's number, hopping he'll answer the first time. To her relief, after the first ring he did.

"Yo! Here's Daisuke."

"Hey," she said somehow shyly. Why was she acting that way?

Shaking her head, Kyono continued, "I was wandering if you wanted to hang out, but ... seems like we can't because of the rain anyway..."

Some moments of pure silence followed her words. She was storing out the window at the lighting that was flashing across the now-dark sky. It definitively wasn't safe to be outside now.

Her trail of thoughts was easily interrupted by a cough over the phone.

"Ummm...I just wanted to ask you about something," she said followed by more awkward silence.

"About what?"

"Umm, it's about your brother...Had he acted umm, _differently_ these days?"  
>She tried to be as subtle as possible.<p>

"What do you mean by that? Why do you ask _me_ that and you know what? I'm coming over in ten."

She widened her golden-brown orbs at that. He was coming over? Why, when, _what_?

"No, it rains too hard outside. You can tell me over the phone."

"I can't tell you anything if you don't tell me straight, Kyono. Stop beating around the bush and tell me already."

He was clearly pissed, so she tried to put her words in one question.

"Look, has Ryou ever showed a liking into a girl these days?"

"W-what?"

There was no use to hide it. She needed answers, now.

"Rika-chan thinks he likes another girl. You have any idea about that?"

Seconds passed and no answer from the older twin.

"So she knows?"

Wait, what?! It was true? After all, it was true that Ryou took a liking in another girl?

"Y-you mean it's true?"

"Why don't you ask him that? Or better, how about we settle this together? You bring the girl and I bring my brother. We have to settle this, now."

Kyono knew it was better to make them talk their problems over, to not have any lies between friends.

She sighed and answer, "Okay. But when are we going to do all of this? And you still hadn't answered my question, who is she?"

He laughed, "Easy. I'll tell you all I know. How about, after the storms calms down, you and her come here?"

"You're still alone, huh," Kyono sadly stated. The twins were almost always alone at home. It made her really sad to know that their parents weren't beside them.

"...Yeah..."

"Keep Ryou-kun busy, I'll bring Rika. Good luck!"

"Yeah, you too. Bye!"

"Bye-bye," she said softly and closed the phone. It was time for the truth.

She shall call her friend next, and inform her of the situation. This day was going to be eventful, and she had a really bad feeling about that.

oooooooooo

"Where are we going?"

"Shush, it's a surprise."

The two girls were walking towards the Tsukiyomi household, a dark blue umbrella shielding their frames from the cold rain.

Three hours and it was still raining. Not as hard, but still.

Kyono knew that things would get ugly if Risa were to find out their destination. So she'll keep it a secret, for now.

"Ugh, c'mon, Kyono! Just a clue, pretty please."

Seeing that the said girl just stared in front of 'em, the blue eyed one tried again, "Pretty please with a big, red cherry on top?"

Kyono almost laughed at her friend's constant 'begging'. It was too cute.

With a small smile she turned towards the dark-haired, "Okay, I'll give you a small clue...It's someone we both know and you sure want to see them, or at last one of them."

Rika stopped and looked at the ground.

_'Did I said too much? She knows? I have to get her there!'_

"We're going to see our teammates?" Rika said, a big grin on her face.

Kyono couldn't believe her luck. Rika was one of the smartest around and still she was completely obvious to where they were heading to.

_'She'll recognize their house anyway.'_

"Umm, no, but you are really close," the taller girl laughed nervously.

_'Yeah. Closer to their house you are,'_ Kyono thought with guilt. Maybe it wasn't such a smart idea to bring these two together.

She should've know at last _what_ was going to be said there. It would get ugly, and fast.

For now she'll have to pray. Pray that Ryou was still there, that it will be fine, that it was just a big misunderstanding, but no.

Kyono knew it wasn't like that. The truth was to come out and crush a close friendship.

She knew it was a big mistake, but there was no turn back.

_'It's now or never!'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This story still has some chapters left, so look forward to more. I was planning to make this chapter longer, but I want to keep you in suspense for now.

I wanted to make it more dramatic, but it would've seem like a whole teenage drama. Sorry!

I pretty much made my mind with the final pairings.

The first chapter in this story without a flashback. Cheers!

Pretty please review and tell me your opinion about this. Flames are to be ignored XD

Thank you for reading,

**BlackCatNeko999**


	8. Drama, drama, drama

**A/N:** Hello there dear readers! After a long break from writing, I'm finally back.

I am so sorry for not updating and keeping you wait, but it's better now than never, right? Enjoy the chapter and leave your thoughts in a review at the end._**  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer:** I, BlackCatNeko999, don't own anything but the plot-line and my OCs. "Shugo Chara!" belongs to its rightful creator._**  
><strong>_

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

**(NORMAL POINT OF VIEW)**

* * *

><p><em>What a Love Triangle<br>_

_Chapter eight: Drama, drama, drama._**  
><strong>

oooooooooo

To say that Kyono was worried about the outcome of their little 'get together' was far from the truth. She was terrified of it. How was she supposed to handle her pained best friend when she found out that her dream boy was keen on another girl? A girl who could very well be Kyono herself!  
>Only the simple thought made her feel dizzy.<p>

The girls were in front of the house's door already, neither of them ready for what was to come.

"Aren't you going to knock?" Rika bent her head to the side as she watched the chestnut-haired girl fumble the hem of her skirt.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I will." Kyono let out a small laugh as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, her eyes closed. Her eyelashes-rimmed lids got out of her sight's way shortly after.  
>Kyono took a closer look at her teammate and analysed her chose of clothing and makeup. Rika wasn't the same wreck she was the other time Kyono saw her.<p>

The captain let out a breath she didn't remember holding and knocked at the wooden door in front of her. She's been there before but never got the chance to really look at the front door too well. It was made of what seemed to be the best quality wood. It seemed expensive too. Only the best for a rich family.

Her eye contact with all the door's details was soon interrupted when the midnight-blue-haired twin opened it to let them in.

"Finally! I was waiting for, like, forever!" He tried to act normally even thought he was anxious for the same reason Kyono was.

Seeing Daisuke's face and getting where they were, Rika narrowed her blue eyes at the other girl and shouted, "What are we doing here, Kyono!"

The girl shouted at just stared forward as she murmured softly, "We're here to put an end to your suspicions. Just get inside. The door's been open long enough."

Without another word, the two girls entered the Tsukiyomi household, and Daisuke closed and locked the door.

oooooooooo

The pink-haired mother was mixing some cake ingredients, never bothering to conceal the wide, shiny smile that adorned her pale-pink lips. She was radiating with happiness.

Just today she went to the gynecologist and made an echography. That was the source of her joy. The baby was healthy and looked so excited to get out of her tummy.

Amu giggled as she put some milk into the composition. The ultrasound scan was resting beside the frame of their family photo. They took it last year in their vacation. Every single one had grins on their faces, all of them without a single trace of worry.

She still couldn't believe they were soon to be five members in the family. How lucky she felt.

Saturdays were always peaceful. They were her favorites because she'd always wake up in the arms of the man she adored so much, feeling ready to spend the day with the ones she loved the most. Plus she'd get to spend the whole weekend with her husband. Yeah, he would be only hers.

At the hospital the doctor made her a few more specifications about the pregnancy, saying to be careful and all those things she already knew about. She was on her third one for crying out loud!  
>Finally she asked the question Amu Souma waited for so long, <em>"Do you want to know the gender of the baby?"<em>

There were no words for how happy she felt when she found out about her soon to be child. She couldn't wait to tell Kukai about it too. He'd usually be there with her, but she let him off for this appointment. Amu wanted to surprise him at home with a cake.  
>It sounded silly, but she wanted to write the news with wipe cream on the chocolate cake she was preparing.<p>

She almost laughed when her husband announced he'll buy a new other one was great, but he insisted they needed another one. No chance in convincing him no to.  
>What was with men and cars these days?<p>

Maybe he wanted to buy a bigger one for their bigger family?  
>She did know that he was the best husband ever. The best dad too and sometimes, she must recognize, he reminds Amu of her own father. She hadn't visited her parents in a while; they just talked. Maybe she'll visit them soon.<p>

The pinkette failed yet again to hear the front door slowly opening. A tall man made his way inside and clicked the door shut. He took off his coat and shoes, run a hand through his brown locks, and advanced towards the kitchen.

As he pushed the door, Amu's figure appeared from behind it. She had her back toward him and was on her toes, her hand reaching for a condiment from the cabinet, cinnamon. She almost got it when suddenly she felt a body press against her and someone took the object of interest before her.  
>She turned her head to see Kukai's trademark grin. She smiled.<p>

That's what she loved about him. He was always there for her, through all those years, he was still there for her. Even this far in her pregnancy, he put up with all her craves.

She took the jar from his hand and whispered a small 'thanks'.

The woman fumbled with its lid, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He still hadn't moved from behind her and it was sending chills down her spine. Her hair was pulled up and pinned by her trademark hairpins so it didn't hide the blush that was spreading along her cheeks.

He took great pleasure in making her blush so he just let his lips slide along the curve of her neck, emerald-green eyes closing as he listened to her gasps. Kukai would just leave kiss here and there, then affectionately kissed her cheek. There were no words to describe how much he loved that woman.

As soon as his lips left her rosy colored skin, the man took a look at the picture beside her.

"So...this is it, right?"

Amu saw him pointing at the baby's scan. She nodded and added, "Yeah, but don't call the baby 'it'."

He smirked, already knowing what she would say. "And why not, _Amu-koi_?"

His smirk widened when she saw her flinch at the name suffix. He just loved messing with her, making her angry, then calming her down with a touch of lips.

"Because I know the gender."

_'Predictable enough. Just a little more teasing.'_  
>He smiled and asked innocently, "But didn't you say to keep its gender hidden until it's born?"<p>

Amu glared and repeated through clenched teeth, "I said don't call the baby 'it'. And no, we never agreed on that. I always wanted to know before the birth."

Okay. Enough teasing for the day. Kukai didn't want to sleep on the couch that night. And yes, it was possible if he angered her really bad.

"Heheh, just kidding!"

She pouted, "Don't do that." It seemed like her surprise wouldn't be such a surprise after all.

"So, are you gonna tell me or not?" He took her in his arms. Amu just whispered in his ear. After a few seconds, his eyes widened in surprise.

"What, really? A girl, our baby's a girl? Damn, I am so lucky."

The pinkette couldn't help but laugh, but she soon stopped and stared at the floor.

"I was planing on writing it on the cake, but there won't be a surprise anymore."

Kukai just took her hand in his and smiled, "Then why not let it be a surprise for the kids. Come on, I'll help you."

For the rest of the afternoon they baked and finished the chocolate cake together. Then, they took their time relaxing just talking about the good old times. They were happy with just holding each other and knowing that a new baby-girl was soon to join their growing family.

oooooooooo

"Want something to drink?"  
>Both Kyono and Rika were in the living-room, sitting on the couch while Daisuke tried to be a good host. The black-haired girl was in bad spirits since she entered the house and the bad weather didn't help her mood either.<p>

"No, we don't! Just bring your brother so he'll broke my heart already!" You don't need to think too long to know who that was.

Daisuke just sweat-dropped and climbed up the stairs toward his brother's bedroom.

Kyono wanted assure Rika that everything would be alright, but she couldn't do that. She had to know what Ryou's answer was.  
>She got off the couch and went after Daisuke without a word. She hadn't felt her friend's gaze following her all the way to the wooden stairs.<p>

The co-captain sighed and crossed her arms over her torso.  
><em>'Just breathe. Everything will be just fine. Trust her, she's your friend after all.'<em>

The violet-eyed twin was about to twist the doorknob when a certain girl grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing, Kyono?" He practically shouted as his face tainted itself pink.  
>She felt herself flushing too, but ignored their close proximity and the fact that they were alone.<p>

"You obviously know something, don't you?" At the question he just turned away, pulling his hand away in the process. He frowned, "What's it to you?"

Kyono couldn't believe her ears.  
>"Don't you care that your brother might do the biggest mistake in his life? Rika-chan isn't the type to let it go easy."<p>

"There is no other way! The truth must be let out already!" He raised his voice and Kyono was sure everyone heard him.  
>Just then the other twin decided to show himself and greeted the two.<p>

"What's happening here? What are you talking about?" He was clearly confused, his gaze moving from the young girl to his brother and back.

The girl took a deep breath and turned toward him, "What's between you and Rika-chan?"

He seemed surprised by the question. "Oh, not you too. Daisuke asked me the same thing just a few days ago."

Kyono gave an annoyed glance at the blue-haired boy, "So you knew for a few days!?"

He just glared and turned away.

"She's a very nice girl and all, but I don't, I do not feel _that_ close to her! Sorry."

Unknown to the threesome, the short, black-haired girl was peering from behind a wall, eavesdropping to their conversation.  
><em>'So then, they decide to do it privately. Why would they do that?'<em>

Her heart sunk lower then it was, but she waited to hear his next words. Maybe that was the way the blond was feeling. There was the possibility that he didn't like anyone.  
><em>'That would be so much better than knowing it's another girl in my way.' <em>

"I like her a lot, but there is someone I like much more. Plus Rika-san wasn't the first."

Daisuke's glare intensified and he seemed to be sending daggers to his little sibling.  
>"Why don't you continue? Say how you just played with the girl's feelings, not caring about her at all. You just wanted to make the other one jealous, didn't you?!"<p>

The other one? What was he talking about? Those were some of the many questions that were racing through both girls' brains.

Kyono just put her hand on the older twin's shoulder in a please-calm-down way. Ryou was definitively bothered by that.  
>"Just let him finish. Please, Ryou-kun." She nodded to his way.<p>

"I know what the risks are, since my brother likes her too, but I don't want to confess to my crush! I can't do that even if she's in front of me!"

"What? So you're jealous?" The brown-haired girl directed her question to the other boy. He flushed red from both annoyance and embarrassment, "Don't say that so naturally when he's talking about you, idiot!"  
>He gasped when his words sunk in, blushing bright red, almost like a tomato.<p>

"Wait...What?"

"I-it's true...I f-fell for you, K-kyono-chan..." The girl couldn't believe her ears. Had she heard that right, like really, _really right_? Two confessions in one day.  
>That was when the gravity of her thoughts hit her. Oh gosh, they both liked her!<p>

She was about to say something when a sob stopped her. The trio turned to see the other girl hardly holding back her tears. Rika looked completely destroyed, betrayal written all over her face.

"Rika-chan! What are you doing here?" Kyono forgot she left her downstairs. _'I thought she'd stay there.' _

"Oh nothing at all, Kyono. I was just waiting like an idiot after you left me there and thought I might check up on you too see what took you so long!" Her tone was ice-cold, her glare scarier than ever.

"I believed all your lies. That you were my friend. How could you do this to me? I am worried and came only to find out you were back-stabbing me all this time?!"

The girl paused to to breathe then continued, her tone softening, "I knew you were best buddies since you were little and I would've never came between you and a guy you liked since who knows when...But you should have told me not to get close to him. I'm not that heartless, you know?"

Kyono felt guilty for this. Had she really left that impression?

"You seemed okay with it when I first told you, but I should've known better not to believe someone like you!" Her voice raised yet again, angry tears still flowing from her crystalline eyes.

"But you won't have to worry about me anymore, understood? I'll find a better team, school and friend. Heck, I'll even find a better boyfriend so just keep him! He's all yours now. Sayonara!" With that said, Rika turned on her heels and run away. Not too long after that the front door slammed closed behind her.

Kyono was shaking, not truly understanding her feelings. She knew she was angry and hurt, and that she needed to took it out on someone. Unfortunately, this someone was the boy that touched her shoulder.

"Kyono, are you alright?" The blond asked, seeming unfazed by what he witnessed. Was he that indifferent?

"...No..."

Both twins asked at the same time, "What?"

"I can't. I refuse! Look what you did guys! Now she hates me for something I hadn't done. It's only your fault."

"Hey! I didn't do a thing!" Daisuke protested.

"Yeah, I was only sincere. Yes, I love Rika, but I love you more, Kyono!"

The girl didn't blush at the declaration. She was too angry.  
>"Oh really? I love you too, Ryou, but only as a older brother. We're just childhood friend, that is all!"<p>

Kyono felt tears forming and bit her lip to stop them from falling.  
>"It hurts me to do this but I have to. I <em>must<em> to, Ryou. I can't go out with you. But Rika can so just go after her. Don't make things harder then they already are."

He stared at the ground as if nothing was right anymore. Daisuke just gave him a gentle shove and said, "You know what to do."

Ryou nodded and with a quick 'sorry', he dashed after the first girl.

The girl felt horrible. She knew it would end like that. She had that feeling from the start of this foolish plan. _'What plan? It was a complete disaster!' _

She silently sobbed when she realized there still was another person with her. One that was waiting to be rejected too?

Kyono turned and stared. The violet-eyed best friend was calmly watching her. He wasn't afraid of her answer.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm feeling anymore. I...I care for you too, but I don't know if more than a friend...sorry. Just give me some time to think."

He stared. Wasn't she supposed to reject him too. Was she giving him a chance?  
>Daisuke smiled and pulled her into a hug. She needed support and he was there for her.<p>

"Go on, cry. I won't say a thing." And just like that, the girl let out all her tears. She felt good with just him there. His mere presence was making her feel better.

Kyono knew Rika won't forgive Ryou so easily but in the end she'll get over it. What was worrying her more was if Rika was going to forgive _her. _She hoped that it won't be a problem. The girl would just offer her some space and when she'd feel ready, Rika'll come and apologize. And maybe then everything would go back to normal.

Who knew life could be full of so much drama. She sure not.

It was better to try to erase the events from her mind for now, and concentrate on what was she actually feeling.  
>As her head rested on Daisuke's shoulder, just one question raced thru her mind.<p>

_'Why is my heart beating so fast?' _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, like I promised. A longer chapter, drama, and the truth XD

I think you got the main idea. Kyono x Daisuke and Rika x Ryou (but I must recognize, I thought Daisuke/Rika might be cute at first).

I decided to make Amu and Kukai's child a girl because I think Arashi would need a younger sister too, right? And I know we don't see too much of him, but he's just five and almost a minor character. But if you want to see more of him just say.

Thank you for taking the time to read this. Cookies to all of you, my dear readers.  
>Take care and wait patiently for the next update~!<p>

**BlackCatNeko999**


	9. Epilogue: Things as they should be

**A/N:** After so many chapters, this story is finally complete! I have no words to thank you enough people. I would've never got here without you, guys. Thank you!

Sorry if this is short, but it's an epilogue after all.

Without more comments for me, lets move to the last chapter of "_What a Love Triangle_".

Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim ownership over the character or the anime/manga. I just own my OCs, plot, and the actual story.

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

**(NORMAL POINT OF VIEW)**

* * *

><p><em>What a Love Triangle<em>

_Chapter nine, Epilogue: Things as they should be._

oooooooooo

It was another normal day. Birds were chirping outside Kyono's window, signaling the start of a new day.

The said girl turned in her sleep and groaned. The sun was shining through the glass and it woke her up from the peaceful slumber she was in. The brunette forgot to close the curtains again.

She got out of her comfy bed and giggled as she remembered Rika saying, "_When you are in love, you even forget how to walk. Don't let yourself too affected or you might wake up in the hospital next."_

Did it apply to her as well? Who knew, maybe she was even more lovesick than she had first thought.

You are confused? Then Kyono has some serious explanations to do.

After all that mess back at the twins' house, Kyono promised to give Daisuke a chance at her heart, Rika and Ryou got back together and made a huge progress with their relationship, Daisuke became sweeter to the brunette he loved and the Shouma family welcomed their new member with open arms.

The pregnancy went well for the pink-haired woman and she gave birth to a healthy baby girl.

Kukai was as excited as ever over the little angel, even more after he saw the beautifully green eyes she inherited from her father. To complete her look, the girl had pink hair (some shades darker than Amu's).

They named her Aya, the names meaning being "Full of Color".

Kyono was happy to have a sister, too. The baby was adorable from the start and it was hard resisting her (even if nobody tried, though). But none of them seemed as happy as Arashi. He was practically burning with happiness as the little boy was hugging his baby sister - he really loved his family.

Kyono felt that the beginning of her relationship with Daisuke (a romantic one of course) was for the best. Even if they went slow, it was worth it.

Things were back to normal, just as they should be.

If the brunette had learned something from all this, it'd be that even if love hurts and is hard to find, true friendship wins in the end. Because no love is stronger than the one for family and true best friends. Even if those are involved in a really big love triangle.

What a love triangle, indeed.

oooooooooo

"Ne, Kyono-chan. Do you know any good jewelry shop?"

"Huh?" The said girl looked confused by the sudden question.

"Why, Ryou? You wanna make a move on my girl again?" Daisuke joked as he oh-so-indifferently dropped an arm around Kyono's middle. They had just finished another day of high school and the trio was making its way towards the exit gate. Rika wasn't with them because she had to stay back at the library for a Biology project.

"Daisuke!"

Ryou just laughed because he was over the whole ‚you broke my heart' drama, "You are so cool, brother. No, I just wanted to buy something for Rika-chan. It's our first anniversary next week."

He managed to say that without stuttering, but the blonde still blushed a deep crimson. He was so adorable when he was embarrassed.

"Wah-? Already, bro? Gosh, you are growing up so fast?" The older teen said as he fluttered his hand in the air.

"Daisuke, don't be mean to your brother!" Kyono scolded her boyfriend then turned to the other twin and answered his very first question, "I think it's very sweet of you. To remember it and be so full of emotion, not like someone else we know…" She finished with a glare at the blue-haired boy.

The said one just smirked, "What do you mean by without emotion? I thought I showed enough love to please you." He then turned her around by the shoulders and tilted his face to the side, lips mere centimeters apart, coming closer…

Until she playfully slapped his arm and stepped aside, "Please, not while we're still at school."

"As I was saying. You could try the one downtown. I heard they have great quality there."

Ryou  
>nodded and Daisuke scoffed, "Why buy her jewelry when you could take her somewhere nice and do all that crap with 'I love you'. It's free and even better for both parts, right?"<p>

The other two blushed.

"Daisuke!"

"Brother!"

Yeah, true friendship wins in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Mind leaving a review at the end? Thank you for taking the time to read this fic of mine :)


End file.
